


Our Song

by Rockslove



Series: The Story of Hana [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bars, Crushing, Drinking, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove
Summary: Kakashi reminisces about the times he heard Gai and his song.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: The Story of Hana [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152095
Kudos: 8





	Our Song

The first time Kakashi heard the song was at the bar. Gai had dragged him out of his apartment talking about spending a youthful night out with friends. 

He does admit that it was a fun night making small talk to anybody who passed by him while he sat at the counter, slowly starting to get buzzed. It was also fun to watch Gai. It was always fun to watch Gai. 

Gai was energetic and wild.

And Kakashi loved it. 

He loved him. 

So it was surprising when Gai requested a slow love song because Gai never did anything slow. Kakashi did like the song. It fit Gai and him....

It did hurt him though when Kakashi had to watch Gai pull Shizune on the floor to dance with him. He had to remind himself that Gai and Shizune were best friends. He had to remind himself that Shizune loved someone else. Someone who rejected her a week ago and this was probably Gai’s way to cheer him up. 

So why did it hurt like hell to watch them dance close? Why did his jaw clench whenever he heard Gai’s booming laugh?

Kakashi threw back his drink. He made sure to quickly ask for another. 

He tried to get himself to hate this song but he couldn’t. 

It stuck to him. 

* * *

The second time Kakashi heard the song was when he was out with Gai. It was one of those nights when they didn’t have to do any missions or babysit any genins. It was them. 

Alone. 

Kakashi had been getting nervous because lately, people have been telling him stuff. Stuff like, “Why aren’t you and Gai dating?”, or “It’s so obvious he likes you so just ask him.” Apparently, everybody noticed because this came from Rin, Kurenai, Shizune, Obito, and the list goes on. 

Kakashi had spent time thinking about his feelings. He realized that he did love Gai. He realized that he wanted to date Gai. 

Ninjas weren’t promised tomorrow so why waste the day, he told himself. 

But thinking and saying it was two different things. Usually, Gai was better at more emotional things so this whole thing made Kakashi anxious. 

He found himself on a rooftop with Gai. The stars overhead was a perfect setting but Kakashi couldn’t get the words out. His leg wouldn’t stop shaking. 

The worst part was Gai could tell. He could always tell when Kakashi was panicking so one way Gai calmed Kakashi down was by humming a song. 

Funny enough, Gai started humming that song. It did work. Kakashi stopped shaking and his body was relaxed. 

Kakashi gave Gai a grateful smile. Gai smiled back and then he scooted closer. 

Gai leaned into Kakashi’s face. Kakashi noted how beautiful his face looked under the stars. 

Kakashi was so distracted he almost missed Gai asking if he wanted to go on a date.

* * *

The third time Kakashi heard the song was a moment he wishes he could forget. Kakashi stood with Gai in the middle of a battlefield. He stood surrounded by his friends and family watching his daughter slowly die.

His daughter had sacrificed her life for the sake of two villages. The sake of her family. 

He wanted to comfort her so he crouched down slowly to hold her one last time. Gai followed his lead. 

His boyfriend started to hum the song. Through Kakashi’s tears, he could tell Hana was smiling. 

He thought he could never love a person more right now than he loved Gai. 

Hana’s breath was slowing. Her body felt like it was getting heavier.

Kakashi looked at Gai to communicate her time was close. Gai nodded and took Hana’s hand in his. 

What Kakashi didn’t know at the time was that Hana wasn't going to die. Kakashi was going to be blessed with a second chance. 

He wasn’t going to waste it. 

* * *

The fourth and final time Kakashi heard the song was in the forest. He had decorated the area where Gai and he met for the first time. 

He had help, of course. Hana, Sakura, Ino, Rin, and Tenten were the people he trusted the most for this. He wanted this to go perfect and it did. 

As Kakashi got on one knee, he made sure to look into Gai’s eyes. He promised to love and cherish him forever even in death. Tears fell down Gai’s face but Kakashi wouldn’t have expected anything less. 

Their song played in the background as Kakashi embraced his soon-to-be husband. 


End file.
